De hadas y tigres
by nepetaneko
Summary: [CRACK] Serie de drabbles sobre el Dragon Slayer blanco y la Dragon Slayer del cielo, desde su más tierna infancia hasta los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. 4: "Wendy pensó que aquella fiesta, sin nadie de su edad, sería la peor de su vida… hasta que cierto maestro de Sabertooth le hizo ver la luz."
1. Educación

**De hadas y tigres**

**Géneros:** Humor&Romance

**Advertencias:** Crack del más puro.

**Summary del drabble:** Porque Weisslogia sería un dragón y todo, pero ningún hijo suyo sería un maleducado.

**Palabras:** 373.

* * *

**1. Educación**

Weisslogia era un dragón, y dragón, y como tal, era imponente y poderoso. A veces podía ser un poco brusco y seco, especialmente con su hijo, Sting, pero eso era porque sabía todo lo que el destino deparaba para él. No podía dejarle todo ese poder a un mocoso indisciplinado.

Por eso le indignó tanto cuando su hijo empujó a esa pobre niñita, sin siquiera disculparse. ¡Y ese era el niño al que decidió acoger en su seno!

El dragón volvió a mirar a la niñita de cabellos azules, quien intentó aparentar fuerza intentando no llorar. Fue inútil, por más Dragon Slayer que fuera, eso no impidió que las pequeñas lágrimas empezaran a salir de sus ojos azules.

—No llores, niña. Si quieres convertirte en Dragon Slayer, no puedes permitirte llorar por cosas así —intentó calmarla.

Y como se vio, Weisslogia no era precisamente un as con los niños. Mucho menos las niñas.

—Pero… ¡M-me dolió mucho! —lloriqueó ella sin poder evitarlo, intentando secarse las lágrimas y enseñando el raspón que su hijo le había provocado.

—Es que eres débil, ¡Sólo los débiles lloran así! —se jactó el pequeño rubio, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

De más está decir que la mirada que le mandó Weisslogia era más potente que cualquier rugido de dragón.

—Sting, pídele disculpas a la niña. Ahora —demandó el padre dragón, sin pizca alguna de suavidad. Al ver la cara de protesta que ponía su hijo, frunció aún más el ceño, demostrando firmeza—. Sin peros. Sé un caballero y pídele perdón a la niña.

Y derrotado, el pequeño rubio suspiró con pesadez volteándose hasta la niña y acercándose a ella, cabizbajo. Pateó una roca, respiró, y finalmente, habló:

—_Perdón_, Wendy —pronunció la primera palabra como si le fuera a dar sarna, con un marcado sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El llanto paró un segundo, mientras la pequeña seguía sujetándose la herida. Y antes de que Sting pudiera alejarse, la pequeña depósito un fugaz beso en su mejilla. Sólo bastó ver la expresión de asco de Sting, intentándose quitar los rastros del beso, para que la hija de Grandine dejara de llorar y riera. Él mismo lo haría, pero debía mantener su imagen de dragón-padre serio y respetado.

Disculpas aceptadas.

* * *

**N/A:** estaba aburrida, y esto ocurrió. Es más común shippear a Wendy con Romeo o a Sting con Lucy o Yukino (yo misma lo hago), pero luego de ver que estos dos tienen la misma edad en los grandes juegos mágicos (así que no, no sería pedofilia xD) me puse a pensar "¿Qué pasaría si…?".

Voy a hacer más, porque los feels que me llegan son muchos. Ah, amo el olor del crack por la mañana xD…

Nessa.


	2. ¿Quién?

**Género:** General, pequeño WenSti.

**Advertencia:** Crack del más puro.

**Summary del drabble:** ¿Quién se creía ella que era? ¿Quién era ella, comparada con él, el gran Sting Eucliffe?

**Palabras:** 463

* * *

**2. ¿Quién?**

* * *

Volvió a mirarla. Una, dos y hasta tres veces. Se dio vuelta alrededor de ella, examinándola, estudiándola, casi maravillado… de los incrédulos que podían ser los de Fairy Tail. ¿En verdad pensaban que con alguien así ganarían los Grandes Juegos Mágicos? Había escuchado rumores de las estupideces que hacían antaño, pero esto era llevarlo a un nuevo nivel.

— ¿Te has perdido, niña? Pues eso explicaría que haces aquí —Se mofó, inclinándose para verla a los ojos—. Escuché que las hadas eran pequeñas, pero tú le das una nueva definición.

—Por favor, te pido muy educadamente que dejes de mofarte de mí —habló ella con voz clara, pudo notar que luchaba por no titubear—. El simple hecho de seas más alto no te da ningún derecho a burlarte de mi persona.

La niña era valiente, lo reconocía. Poca gente era tan valiente (o estúpida) como para hablarle así, ¡A él! Pero eso no impediría que se saliera con la suya.

— ¡Ha! ¡¿Y quién eres tú para impedirle eso, niña tonta?! —Fue el turno de Lector para burlarse de la niña—. ¡Mírate, eres pequeña como una pulga, y seguramente eres débil como una!

Lector rio, especialmente al ver la expresión de vulnerabilidad de la niña. Si bien él no era de los que usaban insultos directos como Lector contra las niñas, no pudo evitar sonreír con superioridad. Después de todo, era a Salamander a quien quería, no a una niña.

—Si… tienes razón. Soy pequeña, bastante para mi edad, y quizás no sea rival para ustedes. Pero por eso me entrené mucho durante todo este tiempo, para ayudar a mis amigos y a mi gremio, y el hecho de que esté aquí ahora significa que soy tan fuerte como Natsu o Gray… ¡Así que, por favor, te pido que te guardes tus insultos para la arena, porque te aseguro que te arrepentirás de haberlos dicho! —finalizó su pequeño discurso, tomando aire y sosteniendo una mirada llena de determinación.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, mientras su ceño solamente se arrugó.

No dijo nada más, solamente la miró de arriba hacia abajo, de nuevo, examinándola como siempre. Pequeña, estúpida, y aparte se las daba de fuerte.

¿Quién se creía esa niña que era? ¿Quién era ella, comparada con él?

Él era miembro de Sabertooth.

Él era guapo.

Él era rico.

Él tenía admiradores (o mejor dicho: _admiradoras_).

Tenía poder, bastante poder. Demonios, quizás era el más poderoso mago de Fiore.

En cambio… _¿Ella?_

¿Alguien conocía su nombre?

¿Realmente alguien la recordaría?

Y aun así, allí estaba ella, encarándole como hasta ahora pocos habían hecho.

Relajó su ceño, mientras sonreía con sorna hacía ella, acercándose. Incluso en tamaño no tenían comparación.

—Ya lo veremos, hadi—

—Wendy, me llamo Wendy Marvell —dijo ella, casi amablemente, cortando su oración—. No lo olvides.

—Claro que no —sonrió aún más—. ¿Quién puede olvidar a alguien tan pequeña como tú? —dijo mientras se inclinaba y palmeaba su cabeza, antes de irse dejándola con un nuevo discurso en la boca.

Sting no sabía que, contra todo pronóstico, él realmente diría la verdad.

* * *

**n/a:** no esperé que esta serie de drabbles tuviera la aceptación que tuvo, tomando en cuenta que es una pareja realmente "nueva", y no con el mismo atractivo de otras como StiLu/StiYu o RoWen, por eso les digo de una vez: ¡gracias a todos! en verdad no saben lo que significa para mi que este coso raro les haya gustado C: Quiero agradecerle a Suigin Walker, por ser la primera persona en comentar esto. ¡Gracias!

Nessa.


	3. Enfermería

**Géneros: **Friendship, un poco de hurt/confort.

**Advertencias:** Crack del más puro. Posible OoC.

**Summary:** Luego de un arduo día en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, Wendy debe ir a por su medicina en la enfermería. La última cosa que le pasó por la cabeza sería, precisamente, encontrarse a nada más y nada menos que Sting Eucliffe en una de las camillas.

**Palabras:** 1.281

* * *

**3. Enfermería**

* * *

A Wendy ciertamente no le gustaban las enfermerías, no después de que le impidieran participar durante la mayoría de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, pero no había nada que podía hacer para evitar tener que ir en esa ocasión. El doctor le había mandado una medicina especial durante dos semanas, y ciertamente no era su culpa que Natsu creyera que se trataba de dulces y se los tragara de una vez.

Aunque tenía que reconocerlo. El sistema inmunológico de Natsu debía ser de acero para aguantar un puñado de pastillas y no morir de sobredosis. ¿Tendría ella la misma habilidad? Lo mejor sería no averiguarlo, la sola idea de que no era lo suficientemente resistente y morir por algo así…

Se estremeció de sólo imaginarlo, por lo que siguió caminando hasta la enfermería.

No era algo extraño para ella ver gente en ese lugar durante los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, todavía recordaba como Lucy y ella estuvieron en ese lugar luego de la paliza que les dieron, o incluso cuando combatió contra Chelia tuvo que volver.

Lo que no se esperaba era quien, o mejor dicho: _quienes_ estaban ahí. Por primera vez en su día, agradeció que Charle no estuviera con ella, si no, no hubiera podido saber lo que sucedía en esas cuatro paredes.

—Minerva, tu juro que… —habló una voz conocida, recientemente conocida.

—No necesito que me jures nada. El maestro quiere hablar contigo, así que no te tardes tanto tiempo aquí, sabes que el maestro no tiene paciencia con perdedores como tú —respondió de manera despectiva una voz femenina. Wendy contuvo su respiración, y casi se desmaya al darse cuenta que no se había escondido para ver la conversación.

Sabía quién era ella. Después de lo que le hizo a Lucy, cualquiera recordaría a Minerva Orland.

Tragó duro cuando la mirada de la maga se cruzó con la suya, y deseó en ese instante no haberse quedado hipnotizada por la conversación.

— ¿Y qué ves tú, hada? —preguntó la morena con su infaltable sonrisa, antes de salir de la enfermería.

En cuanto Wendy vio que la figura de Minerva desaparecía por la puerta, sintió que podía respirar. Quizás si debió haber traído a Charle, después de todo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, hada?

Oh, cierto. También había alguien más ahí.

Y por su tono, no pensó que no es que no quería verla ahí. No. Sabía que de ser posible, la mandaría volando con un rugido de dragón de ahí, por lo cual agradeció que no estuviera en condiciones de hacerlo (aunque eso sí, no era como si deseara que estuviese así).

Mavis, ¿Por qué todos en esa enfermería la veían como carne fresca?

Intentó ignorarlo (cosa bastante difícil, pues siendo Wendy Marvell le parecía de mala educación ignorar a la gente), pues sabía que era mejor evitarse un problema. Pero era inútil, ese chico era insistente.

Hada, hada, hada… ¿A caso no podía existir un mejor apodo? Bueno, sinceramente, era mejor que algo como "enana" o "pulgarcita", aunque el tono que le daba… no era precisamente amistoso.

(Demonios, era simplemente atemorizante.)

Se dirigió al estante, puesto que al ver que no estaba su doctor, solamente debía buscar en la vitrina. Casi suspiró de satisfacción al ver su medicamento con su nombre en la etiqueta. La abrió, pero cuando sus dedos estaban por tocar la tapa, sintió una presión en su mano, tan fuerte que la hizo tirar el frasco al suelo.

Genial. Otro día sin medicamento.

—Te dije: ¿Qué haces aquí, hada? —preguntó, apretando aún más el agarre. No pudo hacer más que dar un pequeño grito, casi sintiendo como el hueso se rompía.

No debió haber entrado ahí. No sin compañía, al menos.

¿En verdad era tan fuerte como para hacer todo eso estando herido? ¿O es que ella era tan débil? Aun así, no era momento para preguntas, no cuando un mortífero Dragon Slayer no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

—L-lo siento… Yo vine por mi medicina —respondió, presa del miedo. Por un segundo, el semblante del rubio se relajó, pero nunca dejó de mirarla con recelo. Por eso Wendy no vio venir lo siguiente: se agachó como pudo y le dio el frasco, casi con fastidio—. Gracias…

Sin esperar más, se dio media vuelta directo hacía la salida, casi corriendo de ahí. Después de aquello, ni aunque muriese volvería a pisar esa enfermería, mucho menos con ese tipo allí esperándola.

La salida estaba a sólo pasos de ella, y casi sintió el aire fresco y puro dándole en la cara, de no ser porque algo la retuvo. Fue rápido, pero ahí estaba.

Era un… ¿Llanto?

Siempre que veía a Sting Eucliffe, veía a alguien imponente, seguro de sí mismo y poderoso. Casi invencible. No, simplemente invencible. Y la gente invencible no llora así por así. No era tan simple como eso.

Pero Sting Eucliffe no era invencible. Ese día lo comprobó, ella y todo Fiore.

Por eso mismo se volteó, mirando la visión que tenía frente a ella casi como si se tratase de una aparición. Tenía su brazo encima suyo, haciéndolo parecer como si estuviese evitando el sol, pero el brillo de las gotas que bajaban en su cara lo delataba. Estaba llorando.

Y casi se maldijo, pues no se podía permitir que alguien llorase así. Aun cuando ella misma lo hacía.

Se acercó hasta él, casi con miedo de que todo desapareciera si se acercaba demasiado, o que él le hiciera daño. Pero no la vio, estaba tan concentrado en lamentarse por lo que lloraba que no la notó.

—No llores… —susurró—. Por favor, estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien. Siempre hay otra competencia…

Y sin querer, Wendy detonó la bomba. ¿La señal? Una risa cínica que le heló la sangre.

— ¿Otra competencia? ¡¿Otra competencia, dices?! —Exclamó, quitándose el brazo de la cara, mientras le sonreía con cinismo y lágrimas empapando su cara—. ¡Tú no tienes idea! ¡Todos esperaban que ganara, todos _necesitaban_ que ganara! ¡No puedo perder, niña estúpida! ¡No es como en tu estúpido gremio donde pierdes y te dan una palmadita en la espalda! ¡Yo soy Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth, yo simplemente _no_ puedo perder!

Su cara se contrajo en una expresión de miedo, casi esperando que en cualquier momento la golpeara. Pero no vino, jamás vino.

No era una amenaza, o un berrinche ni mucho menos. Era casi una llamada de auxilio.

Había oído rumores de cómo eran en Sabertooth, rumores confirmados por Natsu cuando encontró a Yukino vetada del gremio sólo por perder. Y el solo hecho de pensar que le habían hecho eso a un nuevo miembro, le hacía temblar el pensar que le harían a ese chico.

Y él lloró, lloró de impotencia, de rabia, de miedo.

—Tienes razón, no tengo idea de cómo serán en tu gremio —declaró ella, sentándose en la cama. De repente, todo el miedo que sintió hace poco se había desvanecido—. Pero sí sé que es dar todo de ti y no poder ganar. Te sientes como… como…

— ¿Cómo te sentiste cuando no pudiste participar? —preguntó él en voz baja, casi monótona.

Wendy se mordió el labio. No era algo que le gustase recordar, pero tenía razón.

—Sí —admitió en el mismo tono de voz.

Lo miró una última vez, pues sabía que probablemente sólo lo estuviera fastidiando. Debía irse, si no quería levantar sospechas en sus compañeros de gremio y volver la situación peor.

Suspiró, y dándole una pequeña sonrisa, se levantó.

—Adiós —dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

—Quédate —pidió él antes de que atravesara el umbral. Ella se volteó y lo miró, sorprendida —. Sólo… sólo quédate antes que me arrepienta…

No necesitó nada más.

* * *

**n/a:** wow... sólo... wow! nunca creí que esto se terminaría convirtiendo en one-shot, pero en fin. creo que todo me quedó muy apresurado, me imaginé más llanto pero no me salió. Y se preguntarán: ¿Y Lector? Pues... em... Miren la hora!

Ya, he notado falta de drama en esta serie, así que lo que se viene será una calma antes de la tormenta. ¿Qué qué quiero decir con esto? Pronto lo sabrán, ¡Muajajajaja!

Igual, muchas gracias a Zafir09, NicoleChan14 y a Suigin Walker por comentar. Ustedes me inspiran~.

Nessa.


	4. Fiesta

**Géneros:** Humor&Romance.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del manga. Crack del más puro.

**Summary:** Wendy pensó que aquella fiesta, sin nadie de su edad, sería la peor de su vida… hasta que cierto maestro de Sabertooth le hizo ver la luz.

**Palabras:** 1.970 *¬*.

**Recomendaciones:** escuchen la canción "There is a light that never goes out" de The Smiths cuando salgan las letras en negrilla.

* * *

**4. Fiesta**

* * *

Música, alcohol, gritos y gente bailando, así como infinidad de colores y serpentinas que dejarían ciego a cualquiera. Eso sin contar las peleas monumentales entre, irónicamente, la misma gente que asistía a la fiesta. Cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de una pelea de puños, y sí lo era… pero la razón era un tanto absurda.

— ¡Que se viene con nosotros! —rugió el Dragon Slayer, antes de atacar al mago rubio.

— ¡Ella es de Sabertooth, idiota, se queda con nosotros! —respondió el atacado, defendiéndose.

— ¿Siempre hacen esto? —preguntó el objeto de discusión, alias Yukino Aguria, a la otra maga estelar al lado suyo con un deje de diversión. La rubia a su lada se río, asintiendo.

Todos se divertían.

Todos reían.

Todos se la pasaban bien.

Excepto una persona.

Y su nombre era Wendy Marvell.

No lo entendía, para nada lo entendía. Aún mientras Natsu y el maestro de Sabertooth peleaban, ella sabía que muy en el fondo se divertían. Todos a su alrededor lo hacían. Algunos bailaban, otros charlaban, otros aun tomando tragos se divertían, algunos incluso se habían desaparecido para hacer actos que, de sólo pensarlos, la cara de Wendy podía hacerse pasar por un tomate.

Entonces, ¿Qué la retenía de ir hacía la pista de baile y unirse a la fiesta? Simple: era la única menor presente, y en aquel tipo de reuniones los temas de conversación eran demasiado subidos de tono para alguien como ella, y ella sabía perfectamente cuando alguien no la quería cerca. Buen día para que Romeo se enfermara y Asuka tuviera que quedarse con la niñera.

Y no le quedó más remedio que suspirar, mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre su mano, cansada. Miró de nuevo el reloj, esperando que la fiesta terminase pronto su aburrimiento, y de nuevo suspiró, el hecho de saber que pronto acabaría la fiesta y ella no sería capaz de disfrutarla se le hacía sencillamente patético.

Y aunque eso fuera así, ella sabía que siempre podía levantarse de esa silla para ir a la pista de baile. Pero ciertamente, no le apetecía hacer el ridículo bailando con gente mayor que ella tanto física como mentalmente, que seguramente pensarían que era una niña tonta por hacer algo así. No, gracias, no tenía ganas de pasar el ridículo.

Eso, sin mencionar que la música no era precisamente de su estilo…

_—Colorful, colorful… Shooby-doo-bah!_

…Si, tenía razones de sobra.

Bufó, aburrida, mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa, intentando oír el ritmo de estos sobre la música. Era inútil, Gajeel se había asegurado de que su canción se escuchase tan fuerte que nadie pudiera hacer nada y tener que resignarse a bailarla.

Debían estar bastante borrachos para hacer algo así.

Y aun así… se divertían. Todos menos ella.

Bueno, todavía debía de faltar como una hora, ¿Cierto?

— ¡Muy bien, diez minutos y termina la fiesta! —anunció la potentosa voz de Erza sobre el endemoniado single del Dragon Slayer.

¡Oh, aquello debía de ser una broma!

Pensó que, quizás, podría levantarse aunque sea un segundo y bailar sin temor a ser juzgada, pero el pensamiento de que todos la miraran extrañamente era más poderoso que su voluntad. Resignada, Wendy suspiró, mientras miraba con tristeza como los últimos minutos de fiesta se iban como arena entre sus dedos.

Por Mavis, ¡Si hasta Charle estaba festejando! ¿Y ella? Sentada ahí, aburrida como una ostra.

— ¿Te molesta si me siento aquí?

Sorprendida, miró al dueño de la voz, sólo para encontrarse con nada más y nada que con el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth, Sting Eucliffe.

Cohibida y balbuceando, asintió. Ahora, a parte de aburrida, se encontraba en un momento incómodo. Hoy no era su día de suerte.

Se quedó mirando hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada del rubio por si este pedía algún tema de conversación, pero al notar que solamente venía para buscar un asiento en el cual descansar, bostezó de cansancio, notando como el sueño poco a poco se apoderaba de ella.

Cabeceó un poco, totalmente poseída por Morfeo, pero rápidamente se sobresaltó al notar que su cabeza cayó directamente en el hombro del maestro. ¡Qué vergüenza!

— ¡D-Discúlpeme! ¡No fue mi intención tomarme esa confianza! —declaró rápidamente, moviendo las manos para negar que lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

Mavis, que pena.

Sin embargo, el rubio solamente suspiró con total calma antes de rodar los ojos.

—No importa —respondió, antes de que Wendy pudiera respirar aliviada —. Oye, ¿Qué haces aquí sentada? No te he visto festejar, y se supone que eres un hada.

—Bueno, pues realmente pienso que me da mucha pena ir a bailar… y la música no es muy de mi estilo… —admitió cohibida, intentando mantener la mirada—. Eso y no hay nadie de mi edad con quien estar.

No pudo evitar sentirse tonta después de aquella confesión, y un pequeño brillo de pena iluminó sus ojos al imaginarse lo tonta que sonaría a ojos del maestro.

—Una pregunta: ¿Tú fuiste a Tenroujima hace siete años? —preguntó el maestro luego de un rato. Wendy asintió—. Entonces, tenías doce años en ese entonces… eso significa que ahora tienes diecinueve… por lo tanto tenemos la misma edad —concluyó finalmente, para el desconcierto de la Dragon Slayer.

_—"¿Acaso él…?"_ —pensó rápidamente la chica, empezando a atar cabos.

Sin embargo, antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, ambos voltearon las cabezas para ver algo que sería la salvación de sus oídos esa noche: Natsu quitando la canción de Gajeel a golpes, reemplazándolo con otra. A Wendy no le importaba qué clase de música fuera, cualquier cosa sería mejor.

**_Sácame esta noche_**

**_Donde haya música y personas_**

**_Y sean jóvenes y vivas_**

Y Wendy, la pobre Wendy, no pudo hacer nada más que estremecerse y sonrojarse al escuchar la letra de aquella canción que se conocía a la perfección, y casi rogar al cielo que no parara cuando Natsu gritó que no era la canción que él quería. Agradeció a Mavis y al cielo cuando este encontró algo mejor que hacer y salió del salón, dejándolas con la canción y el sentimiento de que quizás sería demasiado suave para los invitados.

Y sorprendentemente, mientras la canción seguía, Wendy vio a la horda de mujeres sacando a sus parejas a la pista de baile, seguramente para tener ese mágico baile lento que tanto salía en las películas.

—Hey, ¿Te gusta esa canción, eh…? —preguntó el muchacho, de repente un tanto… ¿Incómodo? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Wendy —le aclaró ella, ayudándolo—.Si… es mi canción favorita —admitió con algo de pena la chica de pelo azul—. ¿Por qué preguntas?

— ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo? —preguntó finalmente el rubio, evitando la mirada de la niña.

Se quedó muda un momento, intentando asimilar el simple hecho de que Sting Eucliffe le pidiera bailar con ella. No porque no creía que fuese posible, sino porque se lo imaginaba más… ¿Ligón? ¿Detrás de chicas como Lucy? Y sumando el hecho de que estaba avergonzado, lo hacía ver un tanto… lindo.

Casi hasta de una mala película de romance.

— ¡C-Claro! ¿Por qué no? —aceptó con una sonrisa.

Ambos se levantaron con destino a la pista de baile, igual de incómodos pero intentando siempre no cruzar miradas con la gente. Sin embargo, para suerte de la nueva pareja en la pista, Fairy Tail y Sabertooth no eran como otras personas, pues los comentarios tales como "¡Que ternurita!" o "¡Miren la nueva pareja del maestro!", e incluso algunos como "¡Tan joven y miren lo que consiguió!" no faltaron.

Finalmente, cuando llegaron a un espacio libre, Wendy sintió como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba (y por consiguiente de su rostro) aumentó considerablemente cuando el maestro de Sabertooth la tomó de la cintura y de la mano.

_—"Si Charle nos viera…"_ —pensó la muchacha, mientras tragaba duro. No por ella, sino por Sting.

—Oye, no les hagas caso, solamente es un baile —intentó tranquilizarla el rubio, mirándola directamente a los ojos. ¿Podía esto parecerse más a una mala película de romance?—. Y eso significa que debes bailar, y por si no lo has notado, no es el baile del robot —bromeó él, sonriéndole por primera vez en toda la noche.

Y sin poder evitarlo, le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Y-ya lo sé —respondió con una obviedad fingida, intentando no sonar alterada—, es sólo que…

— ¿Nunca bailaste de esta manera con un chico? —se mofó él.

— ¡Oye! Bueno, sí. Pero realmente es que es la primera vez que bailo-bailo —remarcó, intentando que el muchacho la lograra entender.

—Pues si soy sincero, yo nunca he tenido el placer de bailar con alguien tan pequeña que me tuviera que agachar —y siguió burlándose, para desgracia de ella.

— ¡Oye, no hay necesidad de ser cruel! —infló las mejillas, mientras una pequeña vena se le inflaba de la molestia. Sting río con, seguramente divertido por la reacción de la muchacha—. Y no te puedes quejar, pues me veo en la obligación de recordarte que fuiste tú quien me pidió un baile.

—…_Touché _—reconoció a regañadientes el chico luego de un rato, antes de darle una vuelta a la muchacha en la pista de baile. Wendy sonrió aún más, orgullosa de su victoria.

**_Y si un camión_**

**_Nos atropellara_**

**_El morir a tu lado_**

**_Sería una manera celestial de morir_**

La chica gimió un poco con aquella última oración de la letra, pues si se ponía a pensar ella sería lo "celestial"… y la persona que estaba a su lado era Sting, y esa era una canción de amor… Y simplemente, que al tener las hormonas de una adolescente, como tal, Wendy no pudo evitar pensar que hablaba de ella y su pareja.

— ¿Sabes? Creo que esa canción habla de nosotros —comentó simplemente Sting, potenciando aún más los alterados pensamientos de Wendy.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —casi gritó, con miedo de que el muchacho hubiera leído sus pensamientos y pensado que estaba loca. No, no pudo haber dicho eso, simplemente no pudo, ¡Era un hombre, aquello iba en contra de las leyes del romance!—. _"Espera… ¡¿Romance?!"_ —se cuestionó mentalmente la muchacha.

—Sí, habla de una muchacha que está enamorada (o desesperada) y desea divertirse… si quitas todas las partes sobre muerte y problemas familiares, creo que nos hace justicia —bromeó el muchacho.

_—"¡¿Justicia?! ¡¿De qué está hablando?!"_ —gritó mentalmente.

—… Y aunque es un tanto cursi, es… linda. Ya sé porque te gusta, creo que se parece a ti —admitió luego de un rato, susurrando la última parte.

Y sinceramente, Wendy no supo si tomarse todo aquello como un piropo o el troleo más grande del mundo.

¿Aquello realmente estaba pasando? ¿Realmente el maestro de Sabertooth le estaba diciendo eso a ella? Era ridículo, eso sólo pasaba en las malas películas de romance (las cuál debía dejar de ver puesto que la estaban afectando), aquello no podía estar pasando. Aunque…

Debía admitirlo. Que Sting le dijera eso era…

— ¡Pero no es como si te estuviera coqueteando o estuviera enamorado de ti!

…Un tanto destruye-esperanzas.

Aunque, ahora que se daba cuenta, no había sido tan mala idea haber bailado con él. Era, si quitabas todas sus bromas pesadas, divertido en cierto sentido. Y era como él había dicho, no es como si estuvieran enamorado o algo por el estilo. Sólo dos personas en una pista de baile, disfrutando de una pequeña canción.

Sí, no sería mala idea quedarse sola en las fiestas si había alguien como Sting para divertirla de esa manera.

Sin poder evitarlo, posó su cabeza en su pecho, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa y dejándose llevar por la melodía, sin notar que el rubor crecía en las mejillas del rubio.

**_Siempre hay una luz que nunca sale_**

**_Siempre hay una luz que nunca sale_**

**_Siempre hay una luz que nunca sale…_**

No notaron cuando todos se fueron a ver a Natsu con la corona (robada) del rey.

* * *

**n/a:** CASI 2000 PALABRAS! no lo puedo creer. Y yo pensaba que sería más corto! pero entre la conversación, y el baile, y la canción de the smiths... ay mamá. y el que viene será más largo aún, creo.

como siempre, quiero darles las gracias a Zafir09, NicoleChan14 (a quien le tengo que decir que, lamentablemente, si pasará algo malo, sorry) y a Suigin Walker, quien me ayudó mucho sobre como poner a Sting en una situación así... de nuevo, creo que cada vez me salen más OOC, pero esta vez me pudo el ver a Sting todo sonrosado y nervioso, totalmente lo contrario a como la gente lo pone.

En fin, un abrazo!

Nessa.


End file.
